1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a printed circuit board and a semiconductor package using the same.
2. Related Art
Wire-bonding technology has been used in connecting chips of a semiconductor package to a substrate. However, an integration level of wires may increase during a semiconductor packaging process due to an increase in the number of input/output pads.
With the increased wire integration level, the semiconductor packaging process is difficult to achieve. Accordingly, in order to overcome the disadvantage, a flipchip bonding process has been developed. The flipchip bonding process directly connects solder bumps formed on the surface of a chip to a substrate. Since the solder bumps used in the flipchip bonding process are brittle, they may be susceptible to shock. Therefore, an underfill technique is used for protecting a solder bump by filling a lower portion of the chip with a material. The underfill region can be formed by filling a lower portion of the chip with a liquid type underfill material using a capillary effect by dispensing the liquid underfill material to a chip side.
In filling the underfill region with the underfill material, movement of the underfill material may be retarded by the solder bumps. In addition, a moving speed of the underfill material varies according to arrangement of the solder bumps, which can cause a void to be created under the chips. Embodiments of the inventive concept address these and other limitations in the prior art.